In the production process, fixtures and clamps are set in place to stabilize a part during machining. Because of the need to clamp the part to provide adequate fixation with relation to a fixture plate, parts are often clamped with clamps placed at points that require machining. Numeric control (NC) files do not include optimal fixation points to assure that clamps will not occlude areas of the part from the machining cutter. Additionally, it is often not possible to fix the part to the plate without setting a clamp to occlude the part from the machining cutter.
In some applications, the clamp is partially or completely sacrificed to allow machining of the surface beneath the clamp after the clamp has served its duty for fixing the part during the machining of another portion of the part. Such sacrificial use of the clamps causes undue wear on the cutter and undue expense in providing clamps for sacrifice.
In other applications, the part is machined in two discrete steps. Each step entails a distinct set up and alignment of the part on the fixture plate. The distinct alignment for the second step makes producing a homogeneous machined surface very difficult. Additionally, the two-step process is not easily reproduceable.
As a result, there is an unmet need in the art for a method and system for optimal positioning of clamps for fixing a part to a fixture plate during machining of the part and allowing repositioning of the clamps for further machining without moving the part.